Deep sea areas are abundant in oil and gas resources, and it is an irresistible trend to further exploit and utilize the oil and gas resources in the deep sea areas. Deep water well cementation is an indispensable step in the oil and gas development process in the deep sea areas, but the difficulties brought by deep water has posed a serious challenge to deep water well cementation technology. Owing to the fact that certain part of the overlying rock formation in a deep water area is replaced by sea water, the pressure on the overlying rock formation is lower than that on land, and the formation tend to have relatively low fracture pressure under such low pressure on the overlying rock formation; in addition, in a deep water environment, the sedimentation rate is high, and abnormal pore pressures are developed widely, making the window of pore pressure and fracture pressure gradient narrower. For deep water formation with a narrow safety density window, applying the traditional well cementation method can let the high-density cement slurry fracture the formation that further cause safety accidents such as well kick and well blowout, etc. In view of that problem, many new techniques, such as two-stage well cementation, and foamed cement slurry system, etc., have been recently developed, and those techniques are able to solve the well cementation problem in short-section leaky zones. However, during deep-water well drilling, challenges from long-section leaky zones and multi-layer leaky zones, etc., are often encountered, and can't be successfully overcome with the above-mentioned well cementation techniques. Usually, to overcome such challenges, three stages, four stages or even more stages of well cementation are required; consequently, the well drilling difficulty is highly increased, and the drilling efficiency is severely decreased.